Paris 2013
by Chito-Grito
Summary: Same-sex marriage was legal in France since May 28, 2013, which entered into force on this day in law gave same-sex sposes the right to adopt children. However, it didn't make all Parisians with a relaxed mind and happiness enjoy a glass of champagne. Many of them have declared war. Chuck, 21-year-old man was one of them, who later would change his mind.
1. Prologue

**The story was written also by user Assholemetalhead. We apologize for our bad english XD**

* * *

Same-sex marriage was legal in France since May 28, 2013, which entered into force on this day in law gave same-sex sposes the right to adopt children. However, it didn't make all Parisians with a relaxed mind and happiness enjoy a glass of champagne. Many of them have declared war.

Rebellious people called to mind the goverment in various ways. Someone - grandiose rallies, someone remembered the story. Sodomy in the 19th century severely punished by law. Sodomites were thought by many as sick, insane, sinful people and they were not realizing the true sense of the word. People were dead set against any kind of homosexual love. "God created man and woman! That is the nature!" They shouted furiously. "The child MUST have a mother and father! And not that mess!"

In earlier years, homosexuality could be diprived of life, a little later - going to jail for a long time, but more later - homosexuals calmly walked through the streets of America, and those loyal to the words of "another" people haven't been heard.

Gays, lesbians, bisexuals and transsexuals...yes, they're not like everyone else. But, on the other hand, from what such thought and certainity about that? They are the same people that want to marry, whom they love. They don't want to live together just as lovers, roomates or neighbours, they also like normal people, want to approve their relationship in the papers, with a stamp! Because it was serious, not frivolous and not dirty. But star-crossed lovers weren't understood by the majority, and with a great hatred, contempt for it. Homosexuality - so ordered the very same nature that it will be and there is always present...


	2. Chapter 1

Usually, schedule of Chuck was always clear. At 7 a.m - waking up, then 15 minutes for washing, 30 minutes for breakfest and paddock pug for Norman (small and evil creature, that in moments of nervousness bites in the leg, but very beloved pet by Chuck). Another 15 minutes to dress up and at 8.30 Chuck was in office. But now, standing at the coffee machine and trying to squeeze in suddenly very narrow slit for coins, he began to think that since this morning, everything was somehow... not so, how should be.

Maybe, the point is that Chuck woke up later than usual? At 7:05? Because of this, he was behind schedule. Hurrying, he managed to break the expensive perfume in the bathroom, which was donated by mother on his 21st birthday, also hurting his elbow, then he overheat the food in the microwave that it was impossible to eat. And finally, he got caught in traffic. Oh, how could he forget? And stand at the machine with coffee unsuccesfully trying to sqeeze the damn in slot for coins.

"Yes, go in! ...Oh!" slot succumbed under the pressure of metal coins and caved in at the edges, missing a coin inside. Chuck even heard its rattled when it fell to the floor. And the sound was weird... As if there except it, no more metal.

Deciding not to think about it (you never know what may have set a new one and has not had time to use it) Chuck pressed the dull green button next to the "black coffee", before putting a plastic cup. And one girl, who was most likely the secretary was passing by:

"It doesn't work, didn't you know?" asked she smiling, and went forwards on her high heels.

"Mr. Mason? Mr. Oldsen want to see you" Chuck was notified by phone as he was calmed down and forgot about the small morning failures.

Now, after this "invitation" about tagging "day was wrong" frimly stood thick black tick. See now that an obese person didn't want to...

"What kind of help can I do for you?" Chuck without knoking, entered the office of his boss.

"Lionel!" he liked to call his middle name, after watching the series "heartbroken" in which the main character was a murderer, and in combnation, the sheriff investigaging their same offence on behalf of Lionel... Brazilian soap.

A huge, just huge round room, in the centre of which stood a design table in dark wood, large swivel chair and no less great on it was sitting man, "Sit down, please" and not waiting for the moment as Chuck's ass touched the seat, he declared, with a tone, like teenager girl saw the idol "You're going to Paris!" he threw his hands up, exposing wet armpits of shirts, and Chuck seeing it, thought that for such news, perhaps, he will establish for his superior the conditining. The reason why he didn't use his own, was quite incomoprehensible to Chuck, but he knew that this somehow implicated the female half of the workers.

"For which reason, I'm going to Paris?" he tried to take up his mind, as the emotions were dancing the can-can until it get to the main scene - the face.

"You are our best worker! And you deserve this trip!" little to calm down, fat boss continued, "In Paris, an exhibition of rare cars. Spend a week there, talk to the owners of cars, we concont an article and then you can relax another five days. Don't ask me why I chose you! You're a good worker and you know French as your mothertonque!

"And when I leave?" Chuck asked cautiously.

"Today!" narrowed eyes glistened wet, "And that's the ticket!" he pulled out of his breast pocket the smooth, milky ticket and Chuck thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Thick fat cheked and indeed marked "day is wrong" disappeared without a trace.


End file.
